


What the fuck are you laughing at, Moth Tiddies?

by Scotty6



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, courf is a baby, courf just wants a kiss, drunk courf, he just needs attention, hes so embarrassing and needy, my only friend is the oxford comma, tipsy ferre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotty6/pseuds/Scotty6
Summary: Courfeyrac got a little too lit at Ferre's birthday party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dad @rintaire on tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dad+%40rintaire+on+tumblr.com).



Courfeyrac shifted his weight onto Combeferre in the back of their Uber and groaned uncomfortably. It had been a long night and they were both exhausted. They were at the Musain with all their friends, celebrating Combeferre’s twenty-fifth birthday. It turned out to be the event of the season when Bahorel brought all of his friends from his gym and they all ended up staying much longer than they thought they would. Someone actually managed to drink Grantaire under the table and Marius had accidentally mooned some poor innocent soul. It was nearing 3am when the birthday boy decided to call it a night when his husband threw up on a stranger's lap. 

“We’ll be home soon,” Ferre whispered into Courf’s hair. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, rubbing his hand gently under Courf’s shirt. It was always at this point in the night where Courf started to get mushy and way too disgustingly cuddly for anyone else but Ferre to handle. He snuggled into Ferre and brushing his lips against his shoulder, smiling drunkenly. Ferre let out a breathy laugh and squeezed his waist tighter.

“What the fuck are you laughing at, Moth Tiddies?” Courf managed to mumble against his shoulder.

“You!” Which resulted in a half slap to his knee.

The Uber arrived at their apartment shortly after and Ferre had to escort Courf up two flights of stairs. It wasn’t a fun experience considering Ferre had to support most of Courfeyrac’s weight along with his own. When Combeferre finally got the door unlocked, he led him inside and practically dropped him on the couch. Courf kicked off his shoes and ripped off his jacket before getting comfortable on the couch. 

“Are you gonna sleep there?” Amusement was leaking from Ferre’s tone.

“Mhm.” 

“Okay whatever you want, love.” The booze in Ferre’s system was keeping him warm and happy as he stumbled to the kitchen to get them both some water. It was the best birthday he’s had in awhile and he didn't want to soil it by waking up with the hangover of a lifetime the next morning.

Ferre sat next to his half asleep husband on the couch, watching his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks.

“Babe.” Courf called out suddenly. 

“Yeah?” The goofy smile wouldn’t leave Ferre’s face as he watched Courf struggle to form words.

“I want. Mm. A kiss.” 

“A kiss?” His eyebrow shot up in mock confusion. “Why do you want a kiss?”

“You know why you stupid. Giant.” Courf giggled at his own insult and leaned towards Ferre. “Pleeassee.”

“Hmm. I don't know about that.” Ferre pretended to ponder and put his hand to his chin. Courf huffed in frustration before pulling out his phone and pressing it to his ear.

“Enjolras!” There was a short pause where Ferre could hear Enjolras grumbling on the other end. “Well my stupid husband won't give me a kiss.” Ferre let out a drunken laugh followed by a soft snort. Ferre heard something about having his “own drunk boyfriend to deal with so you can figure it out” before Enjolras hung up on him. 

Courfeyrac groaned tossed his phone on the floor.

“Why don't you wanna kiss me?” Courf slammed his feet down on the floor and whined loudly. “I wanna kiss you.  _ Please _ .”

“Wellll. I’ll  _ think _ about it since you asked nice.” 

“Ferre, you’re being mean!” Courf cried out. His eyes started to well with drunken tears. “You don't love me anymore?” Tears started to roll down his face and onto his shirt. Ferre made a worried cooing noise and pull Courf into his lap.

“Of course I love you!” Ferre pressed kisses all over Courf’s forehead.

“You don't act like it. You won't even kiss me!” Ferre took Courf’s chin between his thumb and index finger and made Courf face him. 

“If I kiss you will it make it better?” Courf nodded shyly and Combeferre slowly led their lips together. The kiss was slow and soft, making Courf melt further into Ferre’s lap. “Courf I’m sorry, honey. Could you ever forgive me?” 

“I’ll  _ think  _ about it.”

Courfeyrac fell asleep shortly after, drooling onto Combeferre’s collar. Ferre kissed the top of his head and sighed happily.

“I’m never gonna let you live this down.” Ferre laughed again gently before falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried


End file.
